Simple Comme Un Coup De Fil
by NanaNara
Summary: suite de ‘Une situation Gênante’. Peut-être lu indépendamment. *Sai/Kimimaro* / UA / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon


Titre: Simple Comme Un Coup De Fil

Résumé: « suite » de 'Une situation Gênante'. Peut-être lu indépendamment.

*Sai/Kimimaro* / UA / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

Petit blablabla de l'autatrice: Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographes! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais a l'abri des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent a la trappe! Et puis je ne suis pas Bescherelle...

A propos des reviews: pour ceux qui ont un profil je réponds directement, pour les autres c'est sur mon profil! Voila. ^^

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout le moment.

Bonne Lecture!! ^^

* * *

Je fais un très grand MERCI a ma bêta : Deb, encore merci !! (Xi Jie)

* * *

Sai se rongeait les sangs depuis déjà plus d'une demi heure. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Shikamaru était au courant. Et si Shikamaru était au courant, sa femme serait au courant ! Bien que celui-ci lui est bien stipuler qu'il n'en dirait rien, mieux valait prévenir...

Il s'empara de son téléphone pour appeler son… comment le qualifier ? Il s'était trop souvent poser la question. Amant ? Non, car ils n'avaient toujours pas passé le cap. Son petit ami ? En quelque sorte, bien qu'ils ne se montrent pas aux yeux du monde. Son filleul ? Ça c'était sur. Malheureusement.

Sai soupira, cette relation était malsaine, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui. Certes, il était plus jeune de quinze ans. Certes, il était son filleul. Certes, sa mère était sa meilleure amie. Mais… Que peut-on faire face à l'amour ? Parce que le problème était bien là ! Il était amoureux.

Il sortit de ses songes pour chercher le numéro de son… de Kimimaro ! Voila ! L'appeler par son prénom n'était pas mal non plus. Il hésita encore un instant avant de presser son doigt sur la touche d'appel. Est-ce que cette relation menait vraiment quelque part ? Avaient-ils réellement un avenir ensemble ? En plus d'après Shikamaru les choses n'allaient pas fort chez les Nara en ce moment. Il n'avait pas voulu en dire plus, mais Sai avait un mauvais pressentiment car il avait su que son Kimimaro avait été 'puni', privé de sorties. C'est pensant encore une fois a son futur amant (enfin, il l'espérait) qu'il se décida enfin et colla son téléphone a son oreille.

Une sonnerie… Deux sonneries…

#Bonjour vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Kimimaro veuillez…#

Sai raccrocha surpris. Il avait rêvé ou il l'avait mis sur messagerie ?! Peut-être que Shikamaru lui avait parlé et qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler ? Le brun se monta cinquante scénarii minute sur le pourquoi du comment de ce geste.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par la sonnerie de son portable cinq minutes plus tard.

- Allo ? Kimi ??

- Oui. Ca va ?

- Bah oui et toi ?! Pourquoi tu m'as filtré ?

- Hm désolé j'étais entrain de parler avec Shika.

- Ah.

- Oui. Je… Je sais qu'il sait.

Le cœur de Sai manqua un battement. Pourtant au son de sa voix Kimimaro allait bien, il lui aurait dit de suite si quelque chose s'était passé.

- Sai ?

Deuxième manquement de battement de cœur. Il hésita puis lui fit signe de poursuivre.

- J'ai passé une dure journée.

- Tu veux que je te laisse ?

- Non. J'ai besoin de toi.

Ces mots avaient été prononcé avec tant de douceur que Sai se senti défaillir et se senti surtout frustré de ne pas être a ses cotés. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras, le réconforter, l'embrasser. Mais il était déjà tard et de plus son « petit-ami » était consigné. Il soupira avant de lui dire qu'il aimerait être là pour lui mais que le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour l'instant c'était de l'écouter.

- … Bon après tout je peux bien te le dire… C'est a propose de Sakon et Ukon. Ils…

Kimimaro cherchait ses mots ce n'était pas évident pour lui de dire a quelqu'un ce qu'il avait vu dans la soirée. Dans l'immédiat il voulait surtout se réfugier dans les bras de Sai. Bien que la sanction soit levée il ne pouvait décemment pas sortir à cette heure tardive.

- Ils… disons… qu'ils font des choses qu'ils ne devraient pas faire.

- Ils se droguent ?!!

- Mais non !!!

- Ouf ! Tu m'as fais peur l'espace d'un instant ! S'ils ne se droguent pas alors c'est bon ! Alors c'e-

- Ils couchent ensemble.

L'information était tombée comme la foudre s'abattant sur un arbre. Sai resta la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts sans savoir quoi dire. Il savait qu'un lien spécial unissait ses deux là mais il ne se serait jamais permis de penser à de telles choses.

Il se rassit sur le lit duquel il s'était levé en pensant que les jumeaux se droguaient. Kimimaro lui raconta sa journée omettant volontairement les détails du passage plus que gênant de l'ébat de ses deux petits frères.

Puis la conversation dériva sur l'aveu à ses parents pour finalement en revenir à eux.

- Alors tu voulais vraiment leur avoué pour nous deux ?

- Sur le coup oui, mais au moment de le dire je n'ai pas pu, en fait Sai… Je ne sais pas, j'arrive plus penser dès qu'il s'agit de nous deux. Je ne sais même pas s'il y a réellement un « nous » ! Tu ne dis jamais rien de ce que tu ressens, tu as beau m'avoir dis que tu m'aimais tu-

- Je ne te le prouve pas assez c'est ça ?

Un léger « oui » lui répondit et il soupira de nouveau, il savait que ce moment arriverait. CE moment ou tout basculerait d'un coté ou d'un autre.

- Kimi… je t'aime mais comprend moi aussi ! Ce n'est pas si facile ! Ta mère est comme une sœur, je suis ton parrain, je suis plus vieux j'ai déjà de l'expérience et

- Mais moi aussi j'ai de l'expérience !!

- Je ne te parle pas de sexe là ! En faite j'ai peur !

- Peur ?

- Oui, peur ! Peur que finalement on se mette ensemble, que ça aille un temps puis que tu en ai marre de te cacher aux yeux de autres, marre d'être avec un vieux comme moi, envie de nouvelles expériences que sais-je encore !

Le silence se fit à l'autre bout du téléphone. Kimimaro avait fermé les yeux fronçant les sourcils. Tout ce que venait de dire son amour était vrai, il y avait souvent pensé mais il arrivait toujours a la même conclusion :

- Je préfère passer ne serait-ce qu'un court moment mais avec toi plutôt qu'une éternité sans t'avoir a mes cotés !

Le brun n'en revenait pas. Comment un jeune homme de vingt ans avait réussi à lui sortir sa première larme. Jamais Sai n'avait pleuré. Jamais. Ni de tristesse lors du décès de ses parents. Ni de joie fasse à un événement plus qu'heureux. Rien. Même pas de colère ou de souffrance. Rien.

Pourtant là, à l' instant, cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête et une larme avait roulé sur sa joue pale suivit de centaines d'autre.

Ces doutes s'effacèrent, il avait compris, il l'aimait et surtout il était aimé en retour. C'est ce qui avait le plus manqué à Sai durant toute sa vie. Des amis, il n'en avait pas eu en dehors de Nana. Ses conquêtes le prenaient souvent pour un trou plus qu'autre chose. Sa famille… c'était les Nara à présent. Et particulièrement un, enfin bien que celui-ci ne soit pas un Nara mais Kaguya, ses parents ne s'étant jamais mariés, il portait le nom de sa mère.

- Sai ?

- Kimi… Je… Je t'aime vraiment tu sais !

- Oui, moi aussi mais-

- C'est d'accord !

- Hein ?

- Je me suis décidé c'est bon, j'ai pris une décision ! Je t'aime trop pour te laisser filer, et si je dois me battre pour te garder je le ferais !

Le plus jeune n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait vraiment pensé que cette conversation mettrait fin a leur 'relation', mais non… Cela voulait-il dire que cette fois ils étaient bel et bien ensemble ? Qu'enfin ils pourraient passer à quelque chose de sérieux après un an d'attente ? Il fut coupé dans ses interrogations par la voix de Sai.

- T'es où là ?

- Euh… bah sur mon lit pourquoi ?

- Tu es allongé ?

- Non assis…

Kimimaro ouvrit grand les yeux comprenant enfin. La voix de son petit-ami était coquine.

- Mais je peux m'allonger si tu veux…

Joignant le geste à la parole il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son lit ses mains reposant sur sa poitrine. De son coté le brun s'était lui aussi allongé en travers de lit, sur le dos.

- Et… qu'est ce que tu porte ?

- Je n'ai qu'un boxer et toi ?

Sai se regarda et vit que lui était malheureusement encore habillé, mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Je suis encore tout habillé, il me faudrait de l'aide car je suis fatigué et je ne me souviens plus trop comment on fait.

- Oh… Je vois… alors… je pense que je vais t'aider dans ce cas. Laisse-moi deviner… comme toujours tu dois être élégamment habillé. Une chemise et… vu que c'est le week-end tu dois avoir mis un jean en bas. Ai-je tord ?

- Pas vraiment. Maintenant que tu m'as démasqué, pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment faire pour me dévêtir car je commence à avoir très chaud.

Kimimaro sourit et amena ses mains entre ses clavicules.

- Imagine mes mains défaisant chacun de tes boutons, l'un après l'autre.

Sai se mit à défaire chacun des boutons comme son amant lui demandait, Kimimaro simulait l'ouverture de la chemise sur son propre corps le frôlant des doigts.

- Ensuite imagine moi te l'enlever délicatement en passant mes mains sur tes épaules puis sur tes bras pour qu'elle finisse finalement a terre.

Le brun sentait le tissu de sa chemise sur sa peau et s'imaginait sans mal les mains de son amour à la place. Sauf que sa chemise ne fini pas par terre mais plus loin sur lit, un petit coté maniaque.

Sa main droite s'attarda sur son torse a lors que l'autre commençais déjà à descendre vers son pantalon.

- Après ?

- Après, mes doigts viennent frôler tes tétons déjà durcis par l'excitation.

Des deux cotés du téléphone le geste se produisit, chacun faisant rouler ses boutons de chair sous ses doigts soupirant de bien être. Sai était très sensible à cet endroit et il cachait mal ses gémissements. Il était déjà dur et aurait très vite voulu passer a la vitesse supérieur, vivement qu'il soit déshabillé pour reprendre les choses en main.

- Puis finalement je vais défaire ton jean car celui-ci est beaucoup trop encombrant. D'une main je tire vers le bas pour défaire tout les boutons d'un coup.

Sai suivit le mouvement.

- Mes mains passent dans ton pantalon ainsi que ton boxer, dans le bas de dos et te retire enfin tout ce tissu gênant.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier, il ôta tout ce qui lui restait pendant que son amant faisait de même de son coté. Ce fut Sai qui reprit la parole.

- Le problème c'est que maintenant je suis beaucoup trop excité et que ton corps m'appelle à lui. Je t'allonge sous moi et mes mains ainsi que ma langue parcourent ton corps brulant de désir pour moi. Sens-tu mes mains qui glissent sur ton corps ? Dans ton cou… sur ton torse, ton ventre puis repartir vers ton visage où mes mains se perdent dans tes cheveux ? Les sens-tu, mes mains ?

- O-Oui.

Kimimaro ne tenait plus, ses mains avaient envie de descendre plus, d'aller le toucher là où il pourrait se libérer. Son souhait fut exaucé quand Sai lui dit :

- Ma main droite quitte tes cheveux, elle navigue sur ton buste puis ton ventre avant d'aller se glisser sur la preuve de ton désir pour moi. Mon autre main vient reprendre possession de ton téton. Tu a envie que je te caresse, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as envie que ma main se resserre sur ton érection et commence à aller et venir ?

Kimimaro essayait de cacher tant bien que mal ses gémissements et Sai se touchait le ventre ne voulant pas accentuer son désir et lui risqué de perdre pied et finir trop vite. Puis alors que sa main baladeuse s'attardait sur son visage il prit un de ses doigts en bouche.

- Tu m'excite trop et comme tu t'es donné la peine de me déshabiller il faut que je te remercie. Ma langue vient caresser ton gland.

Un gémissement résonna dans la chambre de Sai, son portable étant sur haut-parleur.

- Puis finalement je ne tiens pas et je te veux en moi alors ma bouche s'empare de ton sexe le faisait aller et venir en elle.

- C'est si bon Sai… Mais d'un habile mouvement je pivote et me retrouve face à ton… bas ventre, pour m'occuper également de ton excitation.

Les deux « amants » n'avaient aucun mal à imaginer la scène. Chacun se suçant avidement l'index s'imaginant autre chose de bien plus imposant a la place, leur autre main s'afférant sur leur sexe.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, seul des gémissements sortaient des téléphones et lorsque Sai entendit la respiration du plus jeune vraiment se saccader puis étouffer un gémissement plus poussé que les autres, il jouit à son tour dans un cri rauque qui se répercuta dans les oreilles de Kimimaro.

Il leur fallut encore quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle et se fut la voix légèrement enroué de Kimimaro qui tira Sai de son étourdissement post-coïtal.

- Sai… Waaah…

- Oui… comme tu dis.

- Tu sais que maintenant je suis encore plus frustré.

- Pas autant que moi. J'imagine la sensation grisante de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser et te câliner après l'amour… Ca me tue de ne faire qu'imaginer…

- Sai, fais moi l'amour.

Le brun tiqua un instant. Sur le coup il faillit rire et dire a son amant qu'il était un peu tard pour venir le voir, mais il se ravisa comprenant le ton sérieux dans sa voix.

- Sai, j'ai envie de toi.

Il n'en fallut plus pour faire renaitre l'excitation du brun. Qui pu aisément s'imaginer son amour alangui sur un lit, en dessous de lui, les paupières à moitié closes, la bouche rosie par leurs baisers, le corps déjà en sueur après l'avant gout qu'ils venaient de s'offrir.

- Je suis toujours au dessus de toi. Mais cette fois nous sommes face à face et je te contemple. Tu es si beau…

- Pas autant que toi. Ma main caresse ta joue, puis attrape ta nuque pour que tu m'embrasse. Malgré notre baiser, l'une de tes mains part quand même joué avec mes tétons, tu sais que j'aime ça et que ça m'excite.

Un gémissement échappa à Kimimaro alors qu'il se caressait. Puis avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle il passa son bras au delà du lit et ouvrit sa table de chevet ou se trouvait diverses choses dont son « jouet » fétiche. Aussi peut glamour que la chose soit il le coinça entre son torse et son bras pour le réchauffé un peu. Il frissonna au contact de l'objet froid sur sa peau.

En entendant un tiroir s'ouvrir Sai s'avait ce qu'avait fait son amant. Kimimaro n'avait pas hésité à lui dire qu'il avait un sex-toy et qu'il s'en servait en passant à lui. Sai n'avait jamais voulu avoir à faire à ce genre « chose » impersonnel. Peut-être n'était-ce pas de sa génération tout simplement. Mais il est vrai que dans cette situation le « joujou » du plus jeune leur serait bien utile. Il se saisit lui-même d'un pot de lubrifiant.

- Kimi, tu apprendras vite que pour ce genre de chose je suis rarement patient, alors dépêche toi de lécher ses doigts qui se présentent à toi. Et vite !

Kimimaro n'attendis pas et humidifia ses propres doigts du mieux qu'il pu, avant de demander.

- Tu me dis quand tu juge qu'ils sont prêts ?

Sai lubrifia ses doigts et lui dit que c'était bon qu'il pouvait arrêter.

- Tu es près ? Je vais d'abord masser doucement l'entrée et puis… hnnn… je fais… nnnh… entrer un doigt en toi.

Cela faisait longtemps que Sai n'avait pas fait ca. C'était toujours une sensation étrange de se sentir à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Kimimaro n'avait pas ce problème, c'était loin d'être sa première fois. La gêne passa bien vite rajoutant un autre doigt au premier et intimant bien à son amour de le faire également.

Son amour qui se masturbait pour se détendre et surtout oublié que c'était lui, et imaginer son petit- ami a la place. Comme il aimerait pouvoir vraiment lui procurer du plaisir lui même! Bientôt, songea-t-il, bientôt.

- Sai… aahh… nnh… je pense que c'est bon, viens.

- … Ok. Tu préfère quoi mon amour, resté allonger ou te mettre à quatre pattes ?

- Nnnh… non. Reste allongé, moi je viens.

Kimimaro se releva comme il pu et s'assit sur ses genoux face a la tête de lit. Il s'imaginait son parrain en dessous de lui, seulement ne voyant que son propre lit il ferma un peu plus les yeux se plongeant de l'illusion.

- Tu vois, comme ça au moins on peut se voir.

- C'est vrai. Mais si tu étais resté allongé on aurait pu aussi se voir.

- Oui mais j'ai l'impression d'être trop passif après… Maintenant si on arrêtait de discuter, je veux te sentir en moi.

Kimimaro récupéra son « jouet » laissé plus loin sur le lit et se souleva un peu. Le tenant d'une main, il le maintient bien a la vertical pour finalement descendre son corps doucement jusqu'au contacte de l'objet avec l'entrée de son intimité.

- Sai, c'est quand tu veux !

La remarque du plus jeune fit sourire le plus vieux.

- Et bien vas, viens, je t'attends moi…

- Ah bon c'est comme ca que tu le prends ? Tu sais que je pourrais te faire attendre mon cher ami… Mais tu as de la chance… gnnnh… aujourd'hui… naah… est mon jour… hnnn… de bonté ! Nnnnnhaaaaah !

Kimimaro s'était doucement abaissé sur son sex-toy, pour finir par si empaler ne pouvant plus attendre. Sai perdait pied, il stoppa les mouvements de sa main sur sa virilité lui donnant l'illusion que son amour s'étant stoppé dans ses gestes.

- Amour, ca va ?

- … nnh… oui.

Le plus jeune se suréleva lentement pour se rassoir un peu plus brutalement. Sai recommença a bouger sa main calquant ses mouvements sur les gémissements de Kimimaro. Comme il avait hâte de le faire gémir ainsi, de l'entendre pour de vrai et pas au travers des ondes néfastes d'un téléphone portable.

- Ooh… Sai…

- Kimiii…

Chacun répétait le nom de l'autre dans une douce litanie, l'un se mouvant sur un simple « objet » de plus en plus frénétiquement alors que l'autre allait et venait toujours plus vite se cambrant a s'en casser le dos.

Kimimaro connaissait bien son corps et depuis le début il s'efforçait de ne pas trop toucher son point de jouissance interne. Car il foulait attendre le dernière moment pour pilonner cette douce tache s'en relâche jusqu'à sa libération.

Et c'est ce qui arriva quand son parrain lui dit qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il se laissa tomber vers l'avant s'appuyant sur son avant bras, son autre main passer sur le devant de son corps pour continuer à faire aller et venir ce qu'il croyait être son petit ami.

Il en profita pour attraper l'oreiller devant lui et en serrer un coin entre ses dents ne voulant pas crier trop fort. En entendant son brun se libérer il fut foudroyer par l'orgasme alors que son « jouet » frappait d'un coup dur sur sa prostate.

Son oreiller était trempé, lui-même avait un peu de bave qui lui coulait sur la joue, ses draps étaient à présent à changer et son corps complètement amorphe.

Il trouva quand même la force de se saisir d'une lingette pour nettoyer la « chose » dont il n'aurait plus besoin désormais, car il pourrait enfin faire vraiment l'amour avec l'homme qui l'aimait. Un petit coup sur ses draps également pour pas qu'on y voit trop la « trace », mais il les changerait quand même le lendemain matin. Sai de son coté commençait à sombrer mais par simple soucis de propreté il se dit qu'une bonne douche ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Amour ?

- Mh ?

- C'est quand qu'on pourra vraiment le faire ?

- Bientôt j'espère. J'ai du mal à me dire que notre première fois s'est faite au téléphone, sans que l'on se touche réellement.

Un petit rire échappa au plus vieux. Ils avaient respectivement vingt et trente-cinq ans et il avaient attendu un an pour que leur première fois se fasse au téléphone.

- Kimi, tu viens chez moi demain, on est dimanche.

- Cette semaine c'est toi qui vient on était chez toi la semaine dernière. Tu ne te souviens pas, quand je t'ai aidé à débarrasser et que nous nous sommes embrassés dans ta cuisine risquant de nous faire surprendre par Yuki qui voulait elle aussi aider ?

- Mmmh… à oui c'est vrai. Délicieux moment, tu avais un peu de sauce au coin de la bouche et je n'ai pas résisté a l'envie de te « nettoyer »… ahh… Enfin bref, évitons de reparler de ça je suis bien trop fatigué pour un troisième round. Et puis je préférais t'avoir en vrai la prochaine fois.

- Je ne pense pas que ce sera demain… Hélas.

- Mmh oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, on a tout notre temps.

- Oui peut-être mais ça fait quand même un an que j'attends ! Pardon qu'ON attend !

- Hé hé oui. Kimi je vais te laisser car je tombe de sommeil et j'aimerais aller prendre une douche avant de dormir.

- Oui bien sur, pas de problèmes je suis moi aussi éreinté. Bonne nuit Sai. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour a demain.

- A demain.

Le brun se leva péniblement et se traina comme il pu sous une douche bien chaude avant de regagner ses draps. Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit son petit-ami.

Presque an déjà… C'était fou comme le temps passait vite, comment ils en étaient venus là tout les deux ? Sai se souvenait que son attirance pour son filleul avait commencé il y a à peu près trois ans quand il l'avait vu pendu au cou d'un jeune homme roux. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il l'avait jalousé, lui qui appréciait que son filleul lui saute toujours dessus le prenne dans ses bras. Sur le coup il avait juste pensé qu'il était un peu jaloux car malgré qu'ils soient tous les deux proches, le jeune homme grandissait et se détachait peu à peu de sa « famille ». Puis plus il y pensait plus il se disait que c'était autre chose. En plus il avait l'impression que Kimimaro faisait exprès d'être très démonstratif avec son petit-ami en sa présence.

Maintenant avec le recul et connaissant par cœur son amant, il savait que celui-ci faisait exprès. Kimimaro était attiré depuis longtemps par son parrain. Des que ses hormones avaient commencé a le travaillé il n'avait cesse de penser a lui. Mais le brun ne semblait pas le remarquer, ou peut-être était-ce du à l'âge. Non, maintenant il le savait son parrain l'avait regardé autrement que bien plus tard. Il avait fallut qu'il se montre ouvertement avec Juugo devant lui, le seul au courant de son homosexualité à l'époque, le tripotant de partout, gémissant un peu plus fort qu'il ne devrait. Par tout les moyens il avait essayé de rendre jaloux son ainé. Et ça avait plutôt bien fonctionné d'ailleurs vu qu'à présent ils étaient ensemble.

Sai repensa alors à la fois où ils s'étaient déclaré l'un a l'autre. Ils s'étaient tournés autour pendant des mois, chacun ne voyant les avances de l'autre. Quand Kimimaro faisait un pas en avant Sai en reculait de deux. Quand Sai repoussait ses inquiétudes pour s'approcher du plus jeune il le trouvait a chaque fois occuper ou avec un autre.

Il avait haï ce Sasuke qui gravitait autour de celui qu'il aimait en cachette. Un jour il avait même failli complètement péter les plombs en croyant qu'il embrassait Kimimaro. Heureusement pour le plus jeune Sai avait été alpagué par une vielle dame qui lui demandait son chemin. Quand il eut finit Kimimaro se tenait devant lui tout sourire. C'était un mardi, et comme tout les mardis de sa première année de fac, Sai et lui mangeaient ensemble.

_- Monte dans la voiture !_

_- Bonjour à toi aussi !_

Kimimaro s'était demandé ce qui passait par la tête de son parrain pour être aussi froid. Une partie de lui espérait que se soit parce qu'il l'avait vu avec un garçon.

- Nouveau petit copain ?

Sai démarra la voiture et Kimimaro soupira.

_- Non._

_- Non ? Pourtant je vous ai vu vous embrasser._

_- Hein ? Non ! Je vérifiais s'il n'avait pas perdu sa lentille. Il a beaucoup pleuré tout à l'heure et en se frottant il avait cru perdre une lentille. Alors il m'a demandé de vérifier. J'irais jamais embrasser Sasuke, ce mec est un aimant la gonzesse et il en joue plus qu'il ne devrait. Je l'ai prévenu qu'un jour ça lui retomberait dessus, il n'a pas voulu m'écouter et voila quand enfin il trouve une fille a son gout il se fait rejeter._

Kimimaro n'était aussi bavard qu'avec Sai, il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il se sentait vraiment bien. Le brun sourit, il s'était fait de fausse idées et devrait remercier cette vielle dame de l'avoir empêché d'envoyer ce Sasuke a l'hôpital.

Il souriait comme un bien heureux ce que remarqua très vite Kimimaro.

_- Et bien dis donc, tu m'as l'air très heureux par rapport a il y a cinq minutes. Ça t'aurait dérangé si Sasuke avait été mon nouveau petit ami ?_

Il avait accompagné sa phrase d'une main se posant sur la cuisse de son parrain. Parrain qui se retourna vivement vers lui. Heureusement qu'il venait de finir de se garer devant le restaurant ou ils devaient déjeuner sinon ils auraient surement eu un accident.

Le brun essaya de baragouiner quelque chose mais les lèvres du plus jeune sur lui le firent taire. Ce fut un bref baiser mais Kimimaro y avait mi tout son amour pensant que ce serait peut-être le premier et le dernier.

_- C'est un cadeau, fais-en ce que tu en veux maintenant, je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir._

Sans plus attendre il laissa son parrain dans la voiture et rentra dans le restaurent. Sai l'y rejoins quelque minutes plus tard, il n'avait pas tout compris a ce qui c'était passé et décida de ne pas en parler de tout le repas. Il raccompagna son filleul à la fac et rentra chez lui.

Il avait fallut attendre encore quelques jours pour que les deux futurs amants se recroisent. Sai était arrivé un peu avant midi le dimanche chez les Nara et bien sur comme a chaque fois personne n'était prêt. Shikamaru lui avait dit d'aller réveiller Kimimaro encore endormi.

Sai sauta sur cette occasion, la balle était dans son camp c'était a lui de faire le prochain pas vers Kimimaro si il voulait que les choses avancent.

Doucement il avait pénétrer dans la chambre de son filleul et s'était installé sur le bout du lit. Il avait dégagé les cheveux presque blancs du jeune homme de son visage. Le brun se tourna un instant vers la porte vérifiant qu'elle était bien fermée et il se retourna pour embrasser le bel endormi.

Sai se souvenait encore aujourd'hui du merveilleux son qu'avait émie son amour en sentant ses lèvres sur lui et sa voix encore endormie qui avait prononcé son prénom se croyant encore dans un rêve.

_- Je te laisse te réveiller, te préparer et descendre. Nous aurons tout le temps de parler après._

Après un dernier baiser Sai s'était levé et avait quitté la pièce. En réalité ce fut que bien plus tard que les choses ont été misent au clairs, à peu près deux mois après leur premier baiser.

Des lors qu'ils avaient commencé leur baisers se faisait rare, discret, timide l'un n'osant pas vraiment allé vers l'autre. Et il faut croire que le téléphone leur est vraiment très utile car un soir après une longue conversation sur ce qu'ils ressentaient, Kimimaro murmura à Sai qu'il l'aimait. Le brun avait vraiment été choqué par cette révélation et avait mis à son tour plusieurs mois à répondre au plus jeune.

Il lui avait qu'il l'aimait aussi alors qu'ils étaient partit un week-end a la campagne. D'ailleurs la photo du fond d'écran de Sai avait été prise ce jour là.

Ils avaient vraiment galéré pour en être là ou ils étaient aujourd'hui, et encore le chemin était long. Ils auraient leur vrai première fois dans les bras l'autre. Et puis il faudrait annoncer la « terrible » nouvelle à celle qui était comme sa sœur. Et puis il faudrait affronter le regard des autres. Enfin bon du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble rien ne les atteindrait.

Sai se saisit de son téléphone et composa un message.

**#Mon amour je t'aime vraiment et j'ai hâte d'être à demain pour te voir. J'ai pensé à quelque chose mais j'aimerais d'abord qu'on en parle tout les deux. Bonne nuit bébé. Je t'aime#**

Sai n'eut pas de réponse le soir même mais le lendemain matin alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir à la résidence des Nara.

**#Coucou ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! ^^ J'ai hâte que t'arrive et que tu me dises ! A tout de suite mon cœur ! Bisous #**

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard il garait sa voiture dans l'allée et fut accueillit par Nana qui avait entendu la voiture. Sacha la petite dernière étaient dans ses bras.

- Hey comment vont les plus belles ?

- Bien, bien. Allez entre tout le monde t'attendait.

Comme chaque dimanche c'était la cohue. Après avoir salué son amie de toujours, Sai serra la main de son mari, puis du fils adoptif de celui-ci, Asuma. Arriva ensuite les deux premiers « vrais » enfants de son couple d'ami, Sakon et Ukon. Il ne pu se retenir de les dévisager en se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit son amant la veille. Ses réflexions furent bien vite coupé par une tornade brune du nom de Yuki suivit de près par son jeune frère Itachi. Quand il eut salué tout ce petit monde il regarda où se trouvait son filleul.

- Il est partit acheter du…

Kimimaro était entré en trombe dans la maison en courant légèrement essoufflé. Quand il vit Sai c'est avec peine qu'il se reteint de se jeter sur lui et alla juste le serrer dans ses bras.

- …pain. On peut savoir se qui te prend de débouler comme un éléphant dans la maison ?

- désolée maman mais quand j'ai vu la voiture de Sai je me suis dit que ça devait faire longtemps qu'il était là et ça ne se fait de faire attendre ses invités.

Sa mère avait haussé un sourcil en se tournant vers son mari en lui mettant leur fille dans bras et alla prendre le pain ramené par son fils.

Ce fut une fois de plus un dimanche agréable, avec discussions et rires. Approchant à grands pas de l'été la chaleur avait commencé à être légèrement envahissante et les enfants n'avaient, eux, qu'une seule envie : celle de se baigner.

Les parents avaient bien sur acceptés à la seule condition qu'ils gonflent la petite piscine gonflable pour que leur toute petite sœur puisse elle aussi en profiter. Kimimaro s'était proposé et Sai l'avait suivi pour l'aider.

Ils profitèrent un instant d'être à la cave pour s'échanger un baiser passionné. Le plus jeune plaqué contre un mur, le plus vieux contre lui qui avait déjà relevé sa jambe droite pour mieux se frotter a lui. Ils n'en pouvaient plus et si la porte ne s'était pas ouverte, ils auraient surement continué pour leur plus grand plaisir. Heureusement la personne qui avait ouvert s'était retournée de l'autre coté pour répondre a une question d'un interlocuteur quelconque.

Il s'agissait d'Asuma qui leur stipulait juste qu'il ne restait pas et qu'il allait rejoindre quelques amis.

- Kimi, tu veux venir ? Il y aura Suigetsu, et… tu ne lui es pas indifférent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Le tout appuyer d'un clin d'œil tout ce qu'il y a de moins naturel. Son frère avait soupiré d'un air las tandis que Sai serrait les poings se retenant de demander plus.

- Non, non, c'est bon ça ira. Et puis Suigetsu n'est vraiment pas mon genre. Et en plus j'ai déjà un petit ami !

- Ah bon !?! Qui ? Je le connais ? Ça fait longtemps ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?

- T'es lourd. Bon on t'attend je crois, non ?

- Euh… oui, mais ça peut attendre, allez dis moi !

Il commençait à descendre et ça aurait pu être « dangereux » qu'il descende plus sous peine de se rendre compte du degré d'excitation de son frère et du parrain de celui-ci.

- Bon t'as gagné ! Je te dirais tout ! Mais pas maintenant, tu es pressé et moi j'aimerais pouvoir sortir de cette cave au plus vite.

Il rendit son sourire à son frère et Asuma repartit laissant a nouveau les amants seuls. Un lourd silence s'installa alors que Kimimaro cherchait la piscine gonflable. Au bout de quelque minutes et reprit la parole.

- Tu ne demande pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Sai… je te connais et j'ai vu ta réaction à l'évocation de Suigetsu et de son attirance pour moi. Tu ne demande pas qui c'est ?

- Non.

- « Non » ?

- Non.

Le brun se rapprocha de son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Posant son front sur son épaule respirant son odeur.

- Je suis jaloux, c'est sur. Mais je suis aussi très fière car j'ai un beau petit ami très apprécié et je sais que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi. Tout comme je n'appartiens qu'à toi.

- Mmh. Au fait c'est quoi dont tu voulais me parler ? Tu sais sur le texto.

Sai dut réfléchir un instant. Comment aborder les différents sujets dont il voulait lui parler et par lequel commencer. Il soupira puis se détacha de son amant pour lui prendre les mains et perdre son regard dans le sien.

- Amour, je… J'ai du mal sans toi. C'est de plus en plus dur. Je sais bien qu'hier nous avons franchi un cap mais il nous reste tant d'épreuves. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre hier. Comme tant d'autre fois. Il… Il faudrait peut-être qu'on songe à révéler notre amour l'un pour l'autre. Et…

- C'est vraiment de « ça » dont tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui. Et non. En faite… En faite j'aimerais que tu viennes vivre avec moi.

Kimimaro ouvrant grand les yeux sous le choc et lâcha les mains de son parrain. Il fit quelque pas en arrière pour s'appuyer sur un meuble et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Waah… Waaah. C'est… soudain ! Enfin, je veux dire…. Waaah. Euh… mais… On… Ok ça va bientôt faire un an et je suis fou amoureux de toi mais ça me semble…

- Trop tôt ?

- Un… Un peu. Entre officialiser une relation avec quelqu'un et emménager ensemble il y a un grand fossé quand même. Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne pas passer les week-ends ensemble dans un premier temps ? Et puis il y a la fac…

- Alors voila ce que je te propose : on fait comme tu as dis, dans un premier temps on passe les week-ends ensemble, on voit comment ça se passe. Et si ca se passe bien, quand tu auras finis tes études on habitera ensemble. Hein ? Qu'est ce que t'en pense ?

C'était sur que Kimimaro aurait voulu répondre « oui » tout de suite a la question de son parrain, mais il était réaliste. Il savait qu'il avait encore ses études et puis il aimait bien sortir aussi de temps en temps, il avait une certaine liberté qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus en emménageant avec celui qu'il aimait.

Mais le compromis de son parrain lui paressait juste et puis il pourrait très bien y avoir un week-end par mois qu'il consacrerait à ses amis. Eux aussi étaient très occupés donc ça ne gênerait pas beaucoup.

- O-Ok !

- C'est vrai ?

Sai n'en croyait pas ses oreilles il se rapprocha presque en courant de son amour pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

- Et puis je veux aussi que maman soit au courant. Je ne veux plus me cacher. … Par contre…

- Oui ?

- Si jamais elle me fout à la rue… Je pourrais venir chez toi ?

- Bien sur !

Sai se mis à croiser les doigts devant son visage en sautillant.

- Faites qu'elle te mette à la porte ! Faites qu'elle te mette à la porte ! Faites qu'elle te mette à la porte ! Faites qu'elle te mette à la porte !

- Baka !

Le brun repris Kimimaro dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Malheureusement ils furent encore interrompus. Par Yuki cette fois qui s'impatientait.

Ils durent remonter a contre cœur et gonfler la piscine. Avec la présence de tout le monde rien ne devait transpirer de leur relation.

Seulement un imprévu arriva.

Sans le faire exprès Itachi avait poussé Kimimaro dans la piscine, la grande, celle du jardin, et celui-ci se retrouva ou il n'avait pas pied. Kimamaro ne savait pas nager et avait une peur bleue de se trouver la tête l'eau complètement immergé.

Shikamaru était occupé avec la petite dernière et Nana était partie à l'intérieur chercher des rafraichissements. Ce fut le cri de Yuki qui attira l'attention de Sai qui se déshabillait de dos. En voyant son petit se débattre dans l'eau il ne chercha même pas à comprendre et plongea encore habiller. Il avait réussis à le ramener se bord.

En un instant les Nara se mirent à paniquer, déjà leur fils, ou frère se trouvait allongé par terre a moitié conscient, mais surtout Sai était en larme et criait. Non. Il hurlait.

- AMOUR !! S'IL TE PLAIT !! REVIENS A TOI !! REVIENS !! AMOUR… Amour ?

Kimimaro avait ouvert les yeux et recracha un peu d'eau qu'il avait eu dans ses poumons. La première chose qu'il vit, enfin qu'il sentit, ce fut Sai qu'il le prit dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces en pleurant.

- Putain, tu m'as fait peur ! Ne me refait plus jamais ça. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu…

- C'est rien mon cœur, je suis là et je vais bien. Toi ça-

Il ne put finir sa phrase que sa mère s'était jeté sur lui, elle aussi, en larme suivit de ses petits frères et de sa petite sœur.

Sai réalisa alors les paroles qu'il avait prononcées. Horrifié il se leva et regarda Shikamaru qui s'approcha pour aller poser une main sur l'épaule de son « fils ». Shikamaru regarda Sai en retour et lui sourit puis se tourna vers sa femme et lui dit qu'il rentrait a l'intérieur avec les enfants.

Deux minutes plus tard Ils étaient tout les trois autour d'une table, les deux amants emmitouflés dans des serviettes. Ils n'osaient même pas se tenir la main sous la table. Le plus jeune était terrorisé, il retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes mais quand sa mère ouvrit la bouche il ne put les retenir.

- Alors vous… vous êtes ensemble ?

- Nana… écoute je-

- Non ! Toi, écoute ! Il s'agit de MON fils, la chair de ma chair ! Mon enfant, mon bébé ! Et toi… Toi, tu l'as… toujours beaucoup aidé et soutenu. Et beaucoup aimé aussi. Plus que ce que je n'aurais pensé.

- Oui j'en suis moi-même étonné.

Cette fois Sai vint chercher la main de son cadet pour enlacer leurs doigts. Puis ils se regardèrent un moment avant que la « matriarche » de la famille ne se racle légèrement la gorge. Quand ils se retournent vers elle, ils la virent sourire.

- Du moment que vous êtes heureux ! Ne paniquez pas, vous ne faites rien de mal, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez lié par le sang. Mais attention !

Elle pointa un index vers Sai.

- Je me répète mais c'est mon fils, alors tu fais attention a lui, t'en prend soin et tu ne le fais pas pleuré. Et si tu lui fais du mal… Quand à toi !

Son index se déporta sur la droite pour vers face à son fils.

- N'oublies pas que tu as tes études ! Et puis j'aime beaucoup cet idiot alors toi aussi ne le fait pas souffrir et prend soin de lui !

Kimimaro n'en revenait pas. Sa mère acceptait et leur donnait sa bénédiction.

Shikamaru vint se joindre à la conversation et ils parlent tout les quatre un long moment. Ils parlèrent aussi de l'avenir de Kimimaro, du fait d'habiter avec Sai et les « parents » trouvèrent la proposition des week-ends très attrayante. Mais Nana savait bien qu'elle le laisserait partit plus tôt qu'il ne le disait, il avait encore trois ans d'études et connaissant son fils il ne tiendrait pas longtemps loin de celui qu'il aime.

Au moment de se dire au revoir toute la petite famille laissa les deux amants seul pour un dernier baiser. Sauf qu'au moment de celui Asuma trouva bon de rentré et de faire sursauter les tourtereaux en hurlant un espèce de « ooOOooaaaaahhh » complètement choqué. En réponse il eu à faire a huit rires se moquent de lui car il était tombé en arrière sur les fesses sous le coup de la surprise. Il se fit relever par son frère.

- Alors… Alors c'est lui ? C'est Sai ton amoureux ?

- Et ben oui.

- Euh… c'est moi ou je suis le dernier au courant ?

Un silence suivit sa question personne ne voulant le froissé. Il haussa les épaules en souriant en disant que de toute façon il était TOUJOURS le dernier à être au courant des affaires de la famille.

*****

_**Deux ans après ce week-end mouvementé.**_

- Amour ? Je suis rentré ! Amour ?

- Je suis en haut !

Sai rentrait d'un séminaire de quelque jours pour son travail et était heureux de rentré chez lui ou son petit-ami l'attendait. Il monta les escaliers et défaisant sa cravate et entra dans la chambre. Seulement, là ou l pensait trouver son petit il n'y était pas. Il vit alors de la lumière dans la salle de bain et appela pour savoir l se trouvait là bas.

- Oui. Tu me rejoins ?

Sai pensa qu'une bonne douche ou un bon bain lui ferait le plus grand bien. Quand il poussa la porte il vit son amant confortablement installé dans un bon bain aux l'huiles essentielles. Ses cheveux attachés avec une pince laissant juste ses deux mèches, qu'il ornait toujours de perles, dépassés.

- Mon cœur, je t'ai fait couler un bain, et j'ai pensé te le garder au chaud en t'attendant dedans.

- Et tu as bien fais, je suis exténué.

- Alors déshabille toi et viens te détendre.

Le brun se reteint de sauter sur son petit-ami tout habillé et de le prendre sur place. Heureusement (ou malheureusement) les courbatures dues a un manque de sommeil et a la literie défectueuse de l'hôtel le rappelèrent a l'ordre.

Une fois dans l'eau il alla s'assoir sur les jambes de son amour une jambe de chaque coté de son corps et enlaça sa nuque.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Embrasse-moi et tais-toi !

Ce que fit Sai avec plaisir. Laissant ses lèvres gouter les siennes après plusieurs jours d'abstinence. Ils se redécouvraient à nouveau, leur excitation se fit vite sentir. Leurs membres se frottaient déjà l'un à l'autre.

Sai soupira intérieurement. C'était bon. Certes. Mais, il était vraiment fatigué et ne tiendrait pas pour faire l'amour à Kimimaro qui lui était plus que réveillé et surtout frustré.

Alors que le plus jeune faisait voguer des mains sur les cotes, le dos, fesses de son amant, Sai lui retira une de ses mains.

- Mais qu'est ce que… ?

Il ne put en dire plus se mettant à rougir. Le brun venait de prendre en bouche deux de ses doigts lui faisant comprendre l'idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

- Sai… Mais tu…

- Je veux que tu me prennes.

- Mais je n'ai jamais... et puis, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas.

- J'ai trop peur d'aimer ça. Kimi, tu sais bien qu'avant toi la majeure partie du temps j'étais uke et j'aimerais ça, mais à chaque fois je tombais sur de cons. Et puis il y a eu toi, et… Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y pense et-

- Ta gueule ! Embrasse-moi !

Son amant ne se fit pas prier et lui dévora la bouche. Il se collait au corps de son cadet l'enlaçant toujours plus fort de peur qu'il ne le lâche, Kimimaro tremblait ce serait sa première fois entant que seme, et il appréhendait encore que la fois ou ils avaient fais l'amour pour la première fois.

Heureusement ça ne serait pas la première fois de son ainé entant que uke, bien que cela fasse des années qu'il n'est pas été pris.

Toujours en l'embrassant Kimimaro glissa une main jusqu'aux fesses de Sai qu'il pénétra d'un doigt. Décidément ce bain était une très bonne idée car il semblait détendu à souhait, malgré la légère crispation qu'il avait ressentit lors du passage de son doigt.

Sai lui murmura de continuer, ce qu'il fit. Son doigt ondulait en lui rejoins bien vite par un deuxième que ne sentit même pas son amant. Le brun gémissait, quand son amour retira ses doigts il se suréleva pour aider son amant à le pénétrer. Ils y arrivèrent peu à peu, le plus jeune tremblait comme jamais et Sai en était que plus excité de voir son amant dans cet état.

- Ooh… Waah… Purée ! Merde ! C'est trop bon.

- Nnnh… Continue Amour, continue.

Sai n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis des années et oh mon dieu que c'était bon! pensait-il. Décidément comment avait-il pu passer à coté de ça. Son petit ami était fait pour être seme, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Lui qui au début refusait cette théorie car il était plus âgé, il se devait d'être celui qui prend, mais il s'en mordait les doigts à présent. C'était bien sur génial de faire l'amour à Kimimaro, mais que Kimimaro lui fasse l'amour était encore plus transcendant.

Son corps n'en pouvait plus, il était complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Ses yeux se révulsaient presque sous le plaisir et ses cris se répercutaient sur les murs de leur salle de bain.

Le cadet avait quand même du mal à se mouvoir dans cette position et il pouvait difficilement allé plus vite ou plus loin. Alors il souleva son petit ami lui disant de s'accrocher au rebord de la baignoire.

Installé derrière lui, son membre dans une main, l'autre sur son torse, il re-pénétra d'un coup son amant le faisant crier de plaisir.

Quelque secondes plus tard il s'agrippait aux hanches de son brun pour leur dernier instant de jouissance qui les vit s'envoler au septième ciel en même temps.

Ils s'écroulèrent dans l'eau profitant encore un peu du peu d'eau qui était resté dans la baignoire. Kimimaro assis, son petit ami entre ses jambes son dos reposant sur son torse. Encerclé de ses bras, Sai profitait des petits baisers de son amant sur sa tempe.

- On dirait que tu apprécie un peu plus l'eau qu'avant.

- Tu moment que toi aussi tu y es aussi… Et si on allait se coucher maintenant.

- Avec plaisir mon amour, mais il faut que tu m'aide que je sens plus mon corps.

- Tout ce que tu voudras…

*Fin*


End file.
